


Bedfellows

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, No Slash, Romance, Season/Series 01, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Drabble fluff. Justin isn't quite sure when it started.





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Even though, as far as I know, we didn't really _see_ it in the early seasons – aside from _that scene_ in 2x20 – I'm pretty damn sure it was there. This is AU of course, so suspend your belief and pretend for a moment. It's 192 words long, but I'm going to cheat and call it a drabble anyway.  
Inspired by the scene in 2x15 (otherwise known as the episode in which Rage was created and there was Jealous!Brian) between Justin and Michael, when they wake up in Brian's bed together.

* * *

No matter how much he tries to remember, Justin isn't quite sure when it started. 

Him spending the night and actually waking up in Brian's bed is a reoccurring theme these days - so reoccurring in fact, that Debbie looked surprised to see him coming down the stairs for breakfast one morning. 

And somewhere between the mess that is school, work, life and their so-far-still-undefined-relationship, Justin has gone from waking up with Brian's arm casually curved around his hip, stroking him awake with Brian's hot breath teasing his ear, to falling asleep with Brian's arms wrapped around him - one slid underneath his head and the pillow they share, bent at the elbow and framing him in, the other around his waist, holding him to securely to Brian's chest, the hand caressing Justin's skin gently - and his head burrowed at the back of Justin's neck, breathing him in and their legs, tangled up in silky sheets and each other.

It was so god-damn comforting that Justin wasn't surprised to realise that not only did sleep come easier when Brian's body was pressed up close to his own, seated and warm, but the dreams he had were magic. 


End file.
